Tener a dos sádicos bajo tus pies puede ser un peligro
by MusumeAnon
Summary: Kagura miraba fijamente a la persona sentada en la Yorozuya. ¿Quién era ese bastardo? ¿Y por qué se parecía al mal nacido del sádico? [OkiKagu lemon-trío] [Fanfic en conjunto con Tamago to Gohan aru]


_**Buenas noches mis bellezas!**_

 _ **Hoy les traigo un lemon el cual está hecho en conjunto con Tamago To Gohan Aru. Ella también tiene su versión de este lemon pero en su cuenta, pueden pasar a leerlo porque está intenso 7u7.**_

 _ **Le dedico este fanfic a Tamago y a Shiawase Day! Querida Criss, espero que lo disfrutes, es una compensación por el cap 4 de Us xD.**_

 _ **Advertencias: El fic contiene lemon fuerte y trío: Okita (18) x Kagura (14) x Okita (23) (me va a llevar la onu)**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, les dejo con el cap.**_

* * *

Tener a dos sádicos bajo tus pies puede ser un peligro.

— Gin-chan, iré a comprar Sukonbu

— Está bien, pero no te demores – fue lo último que le dijo Gin antes de salir a comprar su preciado bocadillo de todos los días.

Había salido con su típico traje al estilo chino. Aquel qipao rojo de mangas cortas, abierto a los lados y llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros más sus pequeños zapatitos que hacían que sus pies se vieran tan delicados. Cualquiera pensaría que con esos piecitos no podría siquiera dar una patada que mandara a volar a alguien, pero se equivocaban, era Kagura del clan Yato después de todo.

Se dirigió a la tienda más cercana, cogió algunos de sus queridos Sukonbus y fue a pagar a la caja. Tomó su bolsita con aquellas cajitas rojas dentro y se dispuso a salir.

Estaba feliz de la vida, Gintoki le había pagado (lo cual solo ocurría en sueños), y ahora podía comprar mucho de aquel Sukonbu que tanto le gustaba.

Sin embargo, toda su felicidad se fue a la mierda cuando al salir de la tienda se encontró con alguien poco agradable rondando por las calles de Edo.

— Oh, China, ¿qué haces? ¿Viniste a robar la tienda?

— ¿Crees que haría algo tan bajo, bastardo? Al único al que me gustaría robarle dinero es a ti, maldito ladrón de impuestos – le dijo Kagura a Sougo con una pequeña venita en la frente y con la mano cerrada formando un puño.

— Que alterada estás, China. ¿Estás en tus días? – el castaño solo la miró como si nada y con esa cara de indiferencia que siempre traía.

La chica de cabellos bermellón se enojó por ello y empezó a dar patadas a su cara, las cuales todas eran esquivadas por el ojicarmín. En esos momentos, Okita tomó la pierna alzada de Kagura y con fuerza la lanzó contra el piso para acto seguido acomodarse la chaqueta.

— No tengo tiempo para jugar con niñitas. Debo ir a patrullar – Sougo sacó su típico antifaz y se lo coloco sobre los ojos.

— ¡¿Patrullar?! ¡Si solo vas a dormir, mal nacido-aru! – y fue entonces que Kagura lanzó una patada voladora la cual al fin pudo dar con el castaño.

Sougo quedó botado en el suelo y se sacó el antifaz con rostro de molestia.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces bastarda?! – en eso, Kagura comenzó a retirarse y alzó la mano en forma de despedida.

— No tengo tiempo para jugar con niñitos – dijo, sin mirarlo a la cara y Sougo quedó más fastidiado que nunca.

Cuando la bermellón ya se había ido, Sougo se levantó, sacudió un poco su ropa y pudo ver en el suelo una pequeña caja roja, de seguro se le había caído a la China cuando trataba de golpearlo.

"Se la daré más tarde" pensó. Sabía cuánto amaba esa mierda que comía, así que la haría sufrir un poco privándola de una de sus cajitas de Sukonbu.

Metió el producto en su bolsillo y se retiró silbando de aquel lugar.

Kagura se demoró un poco en llegar a la Yorozuya. Se había distraído con unos pequeños gatitos que se hallaban jugando con las ramitas de algunos arbustos del parque.

— Gin-chan, llegué – gritó, pero nadie le contestó. Cuando se adentró más a la Yorozuya, pudo ver que, no solamente Gintoki estaba ausente, sino que en su lugar había un joven de unos 23 años sentado en el sillón de la Yorozuya, con una mano sobre el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas. Tenía cabello castaño, bastante largo, amarrado en una coleta y se veía increíblemente apuesto. – ¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella un poco confundida.

— Ah, ya llegaste, China – dijo él mientras la miraba, dejando ver sus penetrantes ojos carmín.

— ¿"China…"? ¿Dónde está Gin-chan? – su voz le parecía bastante familiar, pero era imposible que fuera él.

— El Danna no estaba cuando llegué, de seguro salió a jugar Pachinko. – el castaño se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a ella. – ¿Cómo es posible que no me reconozcas? – le habló con una sonrisa ladina.

—No tengo ni la más mínima puta idea de quién seas, así que o te largas o llamo a los inútiles de los ladrones de impuesto-aru – le comentó Kagura mientras lo amenazaba con su paraguas.

— No necesitas llamar a nadie, ya ves, yo soy la policía. – Kagura se dio cuenta de algo y es que aquel hombre que estaba parado frente a ella era Okita Sougo, el sádico bastardo como le decía ella.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible esto, bastardo?! ¡Hace unos minutos te vi "patrullando"!

— El viejo Gengai hizo una máquina del tiempo, así que vine al pasado… Tengo que hacer algo que mi antiguo yo nunca se atrevió a hacer.

— ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella con inocencia.

Sougo se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para tomarla de la cintura, de la mano, y atraerla hasta sí, quedando sus cuerpos juntos mientras él acercaba su rostro al de Kagura.

— Tenerte… – tras decir esto, lamió lentamente los labios de la bermellón mientras ella mantenía su boca cerrada y su rostro se volvía completamente rojo. Trató de zafarse, pero el agarre del castaño era demasiado fuerte y sus movimientos estaban quedando nulos.

Sin embargo, usando un poco más de fuerza, pudo soltarse, pero al hacerlo cayó en uno de los sillones de la Yorozuya, quedando totalmente indefensa ante el castaño de larga cabellera.

Sougo sonrió con libido mientras la observaba. Kagura tenía un rostro de sorpresa y sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que de costumbre.

Se acercó nuevamente, quedando arriba de ella, mientras la bermellón trataba de alejarlo con sus brazos.

— ¡No te acerques, mal nacido! – le grito Kagura cuando vio la posición que había adoptado Sougo.

— Tu "yo del futuro" sigue igual de terca… Aunque ahora que tiene más fuerza, más difícil es acercarse a ella… ¿debería aprovechar mi viaje al pasado para acertarte a mí…? – le susurró esto último y la chica pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba.

— ¿E-Eh…? – Sougo comenzó a lamer la oreja de Kagura, hasta bajar a su cuello. La bermellón trataba de aguantarse los suspiros. Sus manos seguían tratando de zafarse del agarre del castaño.

El verdadero Okita Sougo, o mejor dicho, el actual, se dirigía a la Yorozuya para entregar la cajita de Sukonbu que se le había caído a Kagura. Cuando llegó, pudo notar que la puerta estaba semi-abierta. Así que no lo pensó dos veces y entró.

— Oye China, se te cayó es… – el castaño paró en seco. ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo? No lo podía creer.

Kagura estaba recostada en el sillón de la Yorozuya con su ropa desabrochada. Podían verse un poco sus sostenes. Su peinado en dos moños que siempre traía estaba desarmado y sus adornos no se afirmaban de la mejor manera posible. Se encontraba completamente roja y con los ojos un tanto llorosos, mientras que un hombre, parecido a él, besaba su cuello y tocaba sus senos como si fueran de su propiedad.

— ¡¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo con la China, bastardo?! – Okita actual, llamémosle así, había desenvainado rápidamente su katana para apuntarla con odio al castaño de larga cabellera.

— Oh… miren quien llegó. No esperabas una visita de tu "yo del futuro", ¿no? – le miró sin aún soltar a la bermellón de su agarre.

— S-Sádico… A-Ayúdame… – Kagura estaba con los ojos entrecerrados pidiendo ayuda y se hallaba débil.

¿Acaso era posible una visita de su "yo del futuro"? Estaba impresionado, pero más confundido se encontraba por el estado físico y mental de la bermellón.

— Suéltala, bastardo. – le vociferó serio Okita. No bajaba aún su katana y observaba con atención a Kagura. ¿Por qué se veía tan débil? – ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Se movía mucho, solo atiné a doparla un poco, ¿sabes? En el futuro hay unas drogas excelentes para poder tranquilizar a la gente, lástima que estas drogas no funcionan con la China de allá. Es tan fuerte que ni los sedantes pueden con ella, parece un animal salvaje.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – el Sougo actual se encontraba furioso, sus ojos carmín podían confundirse perfectamente con llamas de odio hacía su "yo del futuro".

— No te pongas grave… ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Vas a disfrutar… – y cuando acabó de decir esto, sus dedos comenzaron a pellizcar el pezón de Kagura mientras ella solo respondía soltando pequeños gemidos que volvían loco a los dos sádicos con cabellera castaña.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Cada vez que Kagura gemía, la entrepierna de Sougo comenzaba a crecer. Era primera vez que veía a la China sometida así y la verdad es que para él, para un sádico como Okita Sougo, era un espectáculo tan excitante que no podría controlarse. Su "yo del futuro" le estaba dando todo lo que había deseado.

Kagura sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba. Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, su piel estaba erizada y su vagina se hallaba palpitante. Una sensación electrizante recorría su cuerpo mientras el sádico mayor la tocaba.

Sougo se acercó a ellos y comenzó a tocar con delicadeza la cintura de la bermellón.

— S-Sádico… – Kagura suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que el solo tocarla de esa manera hiciera que ella suspirara?

— Ah sí… la droga tenía un poco de afrodisiaco, así que cualquier cosa que hagas con ella la excitará de sobremanera. ¿Qué te parece, pequeño Sougo? – le explicó el castaño de larga cabellera.

— Cualquier cosa… – Sougo acercó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla. Kagura podía sentir como sus lenguas jugueteaban. No podía evitar suspirar por los movimientos circulares dentro de su boca. Sus labios mojados, carnosos, suaves… Ah… tan exquisitos, tan aromáticos, tan deseables. Necesitaba más de ella, mucho más de ella.

La sentó sobre sus piernas mirando hacia el frente haciendo que le diera la espalda y comenzó a besar su nuca mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a masajear los pezones de la chica.

Kagura arqueaba su espalda y podía ver como el mayor de los dos sádicos se acercaba a ella para besarla. La chica tenía las piernas un poco abiertas dada la posición y mientras el de cabellera larga la besaba, metió su mano por debajo del pantalón de ella y comenzó a masajear su clítoris.

La bermellón no aguantaba, empezó a gemir a más no poder en la boca del mayor mientras este tocaba su vagina y el otro tocaba sus dos pezones. ¿Cuánta gratificación podía haber en esos momentos? ¿Cuánto morbo disfrutaba la ojiazul? Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar sentiría lo mismo que ella. Estaba en el cielo.

El castaño de larga cabellera sacó los dedos de la intimidad de Kagura y comenzó a bajar sus labios por el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera cada vez más hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. Le sacó esos molestos pantalones que le dejaban mucho a la imaginación y se encontró con unos pequeños calzones blancos con estampados de conejito.

Okita del futuro, llamémoslo así, bufó al ver su ropa interior. "Demasiado tierno para el momento" pensó y se las quitó como si nada encontrándose con su húmeda vagina. El menor de los sádicos se dio cuenta de esto y amenazó al otro.

— Aléjate de ahí si no quieres que corte tu miembro en dos, bastardo – Sougo salió de su posición haciendo a Kagura a un lado y se puso frente a ella empujando al mayor. – Si alguien va a besarle la vagina, ese voy a ser yo.

— Pero si somos la misma persona, Sougo.

— Tú aún ni siquiera existes, así que calla. Prefiero guardar el recuerdo yo quien vive el presente y no tú, que puedes desvanecerte si lo deseo. – Sougo bajó hasta la vagina de la bermellón y comenzó a lamerla. La chica empezó a gemir y tomaba los cabellos del castaño para acariciarlo. Todo era indescriptible, la pasión que existía en ella era tal que comenzó a mover su cadera al compás de la lengua de Sougo.

El sádico mayor sonreía picaronamente viendo toda la escena. Se posicionó a un lado de Kagura, haciendo que su entrepierna quedara a la altura del rostro de la bermellón y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones, seguidamente sus boxers, dejando ver el palpitante y gran miembro que poseía.

Kagura observó su intimidad con deseo y sus ojos seguían llorosos y entrecerrados. Gemía por la acción de Sougo en su vagina y gracias a la gran excitación que sentía, tomó el pene del castaño de larga cabellera y comenzó a lamerlo con delicadeza.

Sougo del futuro podía sentir como esa pequeña lengua mojaba cada vez más su miembro. Se endurecía de sobremanera con cada lamida hasta que la bermellón decidió comenzar a chuparlo.

— Nngh… – gruño el castaño de largos cabellos y comenzó a ayudar a Kagura tomando su cabeza y tirándola un poco hacia a él.

Imitando esto mismo, la bermellón agarró los cabellos del Sougo actual y comenzó a atraer aún más su cabeza a su sexo, haciendo que el castaño introdujera su lengua en su cavidad y comenzara a jugar con ella dentro de la chica.

Podía sentirla, podía sentir como aquel jugoso músculo subía y bajaba su punta dentro de la bermellón, tocando las paredes de su estrecha vagina.

El menor de los sádicos, con una de las manos que tenía libre, comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de Kagura. Sus gemidos exasperados se hacían resonar en la habitación. Su cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor comenzó a desordenarse cada vez más debido a los agarres que le daba el castaño de coleta.

Kagura sintió como algo se avecinaba en ella, y es que, la excitación era tal que la lengua del joven de cabellos castaños que lamía su entrepierna se llenó de sus líquidos vaginales. La chica tuvo su primer orgasmo y Sougo saboreaba cada gota de lubricante que había quedado en sus labios.

El último mencionado se levantó y desabrochó sus pantalones para sacar a relucir también su palpitante miembro al igual que su versión adulta.

Lo posicionó cerca del rostro de Kagura y ella con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarlo mientras que con la otra hacía lo mismo con el mayor.

De vez en cuando daba intensas chupadas a los dos miembros, intercambiando a sus dueños. Sus manos se movían con rapidez haciendo que los dos jóvenes gimieran casi al mismo tiempo.

Los dos Okitas se juntaron un poco más haciendo que sus penes se tocasen un poco. Un escalofrío invadió sus cuerpos al hacerlo y la bermellón aprovechó esto para pasar su lengua por sus dos glandes como si fuera una gran paleta de helado.

Kagura estaba excitada a más no poder y gemía de sobremanera. Los dos sádicos amaban esto y ya no podían aguantar más.

Con la última de las masajeadas de Kagura, los dos se vinieron en la cara sonrojada y deseosa de la chica.

La joven comenzó a lamer el semen que quedó cerca de sus labios y se lo tragó sin preámbulos. Los dos jóvenes adoraron ver eso y siguieron con su juego.

Sougo actual volvió a masajear los pezones de Kagura posicionándose detrás de ella y, haciendo que ella mirara hacia sus espaldas, comenzó a besarla de lengua. Podían verse sus lenguas jugando fuera de su boca sin que sus labios se tocaran, mientras que ahora le tocaba a Okita del futuro jugar con el clítoris de la bermellón.

Comenzó a succionar la vagina de la chica y el movimiento de sus labios era tan experto y lleno de morbo, que la bermellón no podía ocultar para nada aquellos gemidos que le dedicaba a los dos Sougos.

Kagura no resistió más y comenzó a masajear el miembro del chico que estaba detrás suyo y que en esos momentos, jugaba con sus pezones.

Sougo actual se impresionó un poco con esto, pero no se resistió y aceptó gustoso aquella nueva masturbación que le dedicaba la bermellón.

No lo dudó y retiró sus manos de aquellos pequeños senos para mojar sus dedos con saliva y acto seguido seguir masajeando los pezones de la chica. Sentía lo exquisito que era que le masajearan esos pequeños botoncitos de sus senos con algo de lubricante salival.

Okita del futuro seguía lamiendo aquella estrecha vagina, hasta que decidió masajear el ano de la bermellón con sus dedos, esto obviamente, sin aún quitar la lengua de su cavidad.

¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? Kagura gritó levemente y se sonrojó de manera exagerada cuando sintió que el dedo del castaño mayor se estaba adentrando en su pequeño agujero. Le dolió un poco, pero ya luego iba pasando. Con el mismo líquido que caía desde su vagina, el ojicarmín podía lubricar el ano de la ojiazul. Después de todo, estaba mojada a más no poder.

— Sougo… – se dirigió el mayor al menor. – Cambiemos de lugar… disfrutarás esto. – lo miró confiado y el menor le hizo caso.

Kagura los miraba curiosa, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de todo.

Okita actual comenzó a penetrarla por la vagina, mientras que Okita del futuro lo había hecho por el ano.

¿Era posible perder la virginidad por los dos lados al mismo tiempo? Sí, era posible.

Las estrechas cavidades de la bermellón hacían que los dos jóvenes gimieran de placer mientras que ella se excitaba cada vez más.

La lengua del menor de los sádicos se comenzó a juntar con la de Kagura, soltando hilos de saliva mientras la penetraba. Mientras que el mayor lamía su cuello, y de vez en cuando la bermellón dirigía su cabeza hacia atrás para también besar al chico de coleta.

Las estocadas suaves se hacían presentes y el morbo invadía por completo a la Yorozuya. Además, no tenían de qué preocuparse, a veces Gin no llegaba a casa cuando se iba a jugar al pachinko.

Comenzaron a penetrarla más rápido. Podía escucharse como los dos jóvenes gruñían con fuerza mientras que la chica trataba de seguirles el paso con los movimientos.

Sentía que iba a venirse. Los tres lo sentían. Tanto juego sexual previo y que ya cada uno se hubiera venido una vez antes, hacía que cualquier cosa que hicieran ahora sería más intensa.

A punto de gritar, a punto de llegar a su clímax.

Y Kagura despertó.

Se encontraba en su cama-armario, exaltada y sudando. ¿Qué había pasado?

Sintió sus mejillas arder y su respiración agitada. Podía notar como su entrepierna se sentía un poco viscosa y pudo darse cuenta de lo obvio. Había tenido un sueño húmedo con ese bastardo.

Salió gritando del armario y se dirigió con rápida velocidad al baño de la Yorozuya. Shinpachi y Gintoki, quienes ya estaban levantados, miraron todo con sorpresa y confundidos.

— Oye, Kagura. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo? – preguntó Gintoki desde fuera del baño. – ¿Tienes diarrea?

— ¡Déjame sola, maldito permamentado-aru! – le gritó ella desde dentro.

El peliplateado se enojó y se formó una pequeña vena en su frente, pero no hizo mucho caso y dejó a Kagura sola.

La chica se duchó sacándose esa sensación asquerosa de su cuerpo. A ratos recordaba el sueño y sus mejillas se ponían como un tomate.

— Voy a matarlo… ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo-aru! – se dijo para sí misma mientras seguía en la ducha.

Salió de la Yorozuya buscando al maldito culpable de su catastrófico sueño y logró encontrarlo; estaba recostado en la banca del parque y con su típico antifaz puesto.

No lo dudó mucho y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cayera de su asiento y se despertara.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, China?! – le dijo cuando se sacó que objeto que cubría sus ojos y logró reconocer a la persona que lo había golpeado.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – le gritó Kagura mientras estaba completamente sonrojada.

— ¡¿Aaaah?! ¡¿De qué mierda hablas, bastarda?! – le gritó mientras se levantaba.

— ¡MUEREEEE! – Y fue entonces que Kagura le comenzó a disparar con su paraguas, sin lograr acertar nunca ninguna bala y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Sougo estaba completamente confundido. ¿Qué mierda había hecho ahora?

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y volvió a sentarse en esa banca para ponerse el antifaz. Mañana ya idearía un plan para vengarse de la mocosa de Kagura.

* * *

 _ **Y bien!**_

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Tamago, amé hacer este fic conjunto contigo, espero que la situación se repita. Te mereces un Patriot :')_**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**


End file.
